MLP: Love in the Darkness
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: Un terrible suceso hace que un mago despierte su magia oscura y como consecuencia, y la ayuda de cierta alicornio oscura, llega a equestra para quedarse, y a la llegada del mago se descubre secretos nunca antes leídos y el descubrimiento de un reino de mas de 10,000 años de antigüedad. Ranking T, M mas adelante.
1. prólogo parte 1

Metalic: lamento mi enorme desaparición durante mucho tiempo TwT

Yoru: Claro solo estuviste de flojo ¬¬

Metalic: Claro que no solo que no me llegaban ideas para los fic idiota ¬¬

Miku: tranquilos que parecen bebes "hombres"

Metalic: bueno empezare con explicare como ira estructurado el fic.

-Hola- Dialogo del personaje

"Hola" Pensamiento del personaje

-**Hola**\- Dialogo del personaje oscuro o maligno

"**Hola**" Pensamiento del personaje oscuro o maligno

-**Hola**\- Canticos y Hechizos Rúnicos

Miku: eso fue la estructuración de este fic

Metalic: bueno comencemos

* * *

**Prologo (Pasado parte 1: Felicidad)**

ANGEL pov.

Maldigo el día que me enamore por sexta vez y para la ironía de mi vida, una Yandere posesiva que me tiene en cautiverio desde no sé cuánto tiempo, pero por el pequeño calendario que ella me entrega cada año, van 3 años, 3 malditos años aquí en este lugar, se preguntaran ¿Quién soy?, pues les diré, mi nombre es Ángel Canseco Torres; tengo 24 años; soy pelinegro, lacio y largo ya que el tiempo que llevo aquí, ella no me lo ha cortado; piel pálida casi blanca; ojos color café claro; mi distintivo es que tengo un lunar en forma de luna menguante como cicatriz en la parte trasera de mi oreja izquierda y estoy vestido de un viejo jeans azul y una playera negra desabotonada, pero les contare como llegue a parar aquí.

Flash back—4 años atrás

Yo tenía en ese entonces 20 años y mi pelo era corto, yo era universitario en la Universidad Tecnológica del Suroeste de Veracruz abreviado UTSV en la cual era estudiante de Técnico Superior Universitario de Mecánica Área Automotriz donde me la pasaba platicando con los compañeros, pero eso no es importante, yo iba tranquilo escuchando música en mi MP3.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué locuras planearan ahora los chamacos?- me pregunte a mí mismo mientras camino a la escuela.

A los pocos minutos llegue a la escuela cheque el reloj de mi celular y me sorprendo de que falta 3 minutos para iniciar la clase así que comienzo a correr al salón y cuando voy a abrir la puerta de mi salón, choco con la mano de otra persona, esto me hace que volteé a ver que al dueño de la mano y me sorprendo al ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules; 1.60 m. vestida con la camisa blanca de la escuela; un jeas negro y zapatos de tacón bajo.

-Disculpa- dijimos al mismo tiempo y pienso "Es hermosa".

-No te preocupes, pero dime señorita ¿Por qué entraría a mi salón?- pregunte curioso.

-Qué casualidad, a mí me gusta la mecánica y este es el único salón con espacio- contesto la chica sorprendiéndome ya que es raro que las mujeres les guste este tipo de carreras.

-¿Por qué te presentas hasta ahora?- pregunte otra vez curioso.

-Eso se debe porque soy alumna de intercambio- contesto sonriéndome la chica.

Eso me sorprendió porque es raro que hubiera un intercambio de alumnos entre escuelas.

-¿En serio?- pregunte y ella asiente –y ¿De dónde eres?- volví a preguntar curioso.

Ella solo sonrió.

-Te diré saliendo de clases- contesto la chica dulcemente.

Con eso dicho los dos nos metemos al salón y yo me senté donde siempre, mientras ella se sentó a mi lado y eso dejo curiosos a lo de mi salón.

-¿Quién es ella, Canseco?- pregunto un alumno pelinegro de ojos negros, 1.72 m. con la playera blanca de la escuela y un jeans café.

-No lo se, pero es una chica de intercambió que empieza hoy, José- conteste mirándolo aburridamente.

Segundos después entra al salón un hombre de 1.80 m., castaño, ojos color avena, vestido con la playera blanca y jeans azules y tiene en su mano un portafolio azul marino.

-Bueno chicos veremos calculo diferencial- dijo el profesor hasta que se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica -¿Eres nueva, jovencita?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, soy alumna de intercambio- contesto ella.

El profesor asintió.

-¿De dónde vienes?- volvió a pregunta el profesor.

-Soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina- contesto alegre la chica.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- termino de preguntar el profesor.

-Mi nombre es…-

Fin Flash Back – Actualidad

Maldita sea ya viene otra vez y escucho como se abre la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas amorcito?- pregunto cantarinamente esa malnacida.

-No quiero contestarte, Perla- respondí con odio hacia la zorra.

-¿Por qué estas molesto, amorcito?- pregunte inocentemente.

-¡NO TRATES DE HACERTE LA INOCENTE, ZORRA!- grite con mucha ira y odio solo para recibir una cachetada de ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con la mano alzada para después mirarme con enojo y grita -¡¿Por qué ME ODIAS SI SOLO TE MUESTRO MI CARIÑO Y AMOR?!-.

-¡Y TODABIA LO PREGUNTAS ASESINA!- grite furioso solo para recibir una patada en la cabeza tirándome en el proceso.

-Entonces, si no eres mío, de nadie serás, pero piénsalo corazón- dijo con tranquilidad esa hipócrita.

-No cambiare de opinión a ti zorra asesina- conteste con frialdad.

-Entonces, morirás en 2 semanas desde arriba de este edificio, adiós Ángel Canseco Torres, fue divertido mientras duro- fue lo último que escuche antes de quedar inconsciente por una patada de ella.

Fin ANGEL pov.

* * *

Metalic: bueno por fin termine este capítulo, ahora les diré por adelantado que este fic lo subiré conforme termine los capítulos en el borrador

Miku: así que no se preocupen por la tardanza de Metalic-san esta vez y esperamos sus review para animarlo XD


	2. prólogo parte 2

Metalic: Tiene mucho tiempo que no subo nada XD

Miku: eso te pasa por no hacer tus deberes ¬¬

Yoru: La apoyo en la moción

Metalic: Bueno para continuar con el fic les diré que My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic no es de mi propiedad sino de la autora Lauren, solo un personaje que es mi Oc

Miku: dicho eso comencemos

* * *

**Prologo: Pasado pate 2: Amor**

Ángel pov.

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que la bruja que tenía por novia me sentencio a muerte por que me tenía ya fastidiado de que me visitara y suspire al ver que me pasaban mi alimento y me posponía a comer cuando a mi mente llegan los recuerdos de mi estúpida decisión.

**Flash Back – 3 años y 9 meses antes.**

3 meses han pasado desde la llegada de Perla al salón y se integró al grupo con facilidad y su desempeño académico es asombroso, no era de sorprenderse por sus calificaciones en el primer parcial.

-¿Cómo le haces para sacar esas calificaciones, Perla?- pregunto Alejandro, chico de 19 años, 1.60 m, ojos marrones, cabello negro y vestido con el uniforme.

-Pues solo estudio Alejandro, ¿tú no?- contesto Perla obteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa de Alejandro.

Yo solo negué ante la acción de Alejandro, ya que del salón solo son 4 que no estudian, incluyéndome, pero a diferencia de Alejandro, yo saco buenas calificaciones ya que me acuerdo de lo aprendido en clases.

-Aprende de ella flojo- comento el jefe del grupo de nombre Erick, chico de pelo negro, 20 años, 1.78 cm.

Con ese comentario provocaron que varios del salón se burlaran de Alejandro, yo solo me pare y posteriormente del edificio para caminar a una parte solitaria del campus.

-Supongo que tengo que seguir entrenando mis hechizos- susurre al llegar al solitario lugar.

Les diré que yo poseo el poder para generar magia, que de hecho toda persona puede, pero no la usan, además que mi control no es aceptable para mí.

-**Terra Nativitatis Meæ, Aeris vitae rogo meum vocare**\- pronuncie mientras señalo con mi dedo índice iluminado por una luz verde y a dos metros de mí, otra luz verde aparece rodeado de símbolos griegos como el Omega, el Delta y el Beta y pronuncie- **Natos**-

Al terminar esas palabras, de la tierra aparece creciendo a gran velocidad un gran árbol de 3 metros de altura y dando sombra para el sol o la lluvia, de repente escucho aplausos y al voltearme para encontrarme con Perla aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendido y algo asustado de que descubriera mi secreto.

-Te seguí y vi algo que es altamente irreal- dijo mientras se me acerca –Y dime ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto curiosa.

-No te diré lo que hice o como lo hice- dije con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar ella con inocencia.

-Porque ni tú ni nadie comprenderían las cosas que hago- conteste con firmeza, seriedad y un poco de tristeza.

Ella se detuvo a 3 pasos de mí, vi que estaba sorprendida por mis últimas palabras, pero era verdad ya que nadie sabe sobre mi manejo de la magia y eso incluye a mi familia.

-Entonces déjame comprender tu situación, déjame conocerte, déjame amarte- confeso Perla sorprendiéndome y aturdiéndome por sus palabras.

Solo una persona me dijo esas mismas palabras hace tiempo y está del otro lado del país.

-Si quieres que te amé, gánate mi amor, Perla- dijo con una pequela sonrisa y regreso junto a ella al salón para ver que no ha llegado el profesor.

**Fin Flash Back – Actualidad**

Termine de recordar al momento que termino de comer y puse a un lado el plato.

-A ver si esta vez puedo destruir esa maldita puerta- me concentro para tener un mayor control de mi magia- **Draconem Custodem Brindame Virtute Tua**\- resite y mi magia se concentra en mi boca y grito- **¡DRAGO SPIRITUS!**-

Al finalizar el grito, lanzo una bola de fuego desde mi boca como objetivo la única salida.

¡BOOM!

La explosión no se hiso esperar y al disiparse el humo revelando que no le hice mucho daño a la maldita puerta.

-¿Cuántas veces van ya con esta?, ¿200? O ¿300?- escucho la voz de Perla por los alto parlantes.

-¡CALLATE BRUJA!- grite con ira para recibir una descarga eléctrica y caigo de rodillas.

-No podrás escapar de aquí por más hechizos de alto poder conjures- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Mal-di-ta - dije entrecortadamente "Maldición, esto es malo" pensé.

-**ja ja ja eso es lo que te mereces por ponernos en esta estúpida situación**\- escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

Desde que estoy aquí empecé a escuchar una voz oscura, pero con lógica, al principio creí que me estaba volviendo loco hasta que esa voz me dijo que representaba mi lado oscuro y sádico.

"Ni loco te liberare maldito" pensé enojado.

-**No tengo prisa en presionarte, ya que al final tu ira contra Perla será el detonador que me liberara Angelito**\- sentenció mi contraparte oscura.

Lo que dice mi parte oscura es verdad ya que mi ira junto a mi magia liberaran a esa cosa.

-Maldición- susurro al vacío para acostarme y enviar mi magia a sanarme- Juro que te matare, Perla-

Fin Ángel pov

* * *

Metalic: por fin pude terminar la segunda parte del prólogo y como ven solo falta poco para que empiece el primer capítulo jajajaja

Yoru: espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y esperamos reviews para Metalic-dono

Miku: además de que así podrá inspirarse para terminar más rápido el borrador que ya empezó a escribirlo

Metalic: además de que agradecemos a Gremlyn por su review además de que no sabes lo que se viene en la última parte junto al primer capitulo

Yoru: además ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO!


	3. prólogo parte 3

Metalic: HOLA A TODOS

Yoru: HELLO EVERPONY

Miku: HOLA TODO PONI

Metalic: me complace decirles que estoy de vuelta solo que por pequeños atrasos y otras actividades más no he podido subir el tercer y último capítulo del prólogo

Miku: así que no se impacienten recuerden que Metalic-san sube los capítulos conforme termina el borrador

Yoru: en ese sentido es algo bueno pero de todos modos también tiene que actualizar nuestros mundos Miku

Miku: lo sé pero eso depende de Metalic-san

Metalic- mientras ellos están discutiendo les confirmo que My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic no me pertenece sino les pertenece a Lauren y Hasbro así que comencemos

* * *

**Prólogo: Pasado parte 3: oscuridad**

Ángel pov.

Es el último día antes de mi ejecución que según escuche de los guardias que me traen mi alimento esa Perra será mi verdugo.

"Al final tienes razón monstruo" pienso mirando la puerta con melancolía.

-**Yo siempre tengo razón angelito, al menos estarás en aire libre ¿no?**\- dijo mi parte oscura.

Lo único bueno es que tengo 24 horas para pensar en cómo salir de aquí.

-Aquí tienes tu último alimento, Prisionero- escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

En la parte baja de la puerta se abre una puertecilla del tamaño de un extintor de fuego acostado donde introducen un plato de sopa de macarrones caliente y después cierran la puertecilla.

-La ironía de la vida me llega ¿verdad guardia?- pregunte al que me paso el platillo.

-Siéntete honrado de que la Señorita Perla cocino eso para ti, después de todo ella será también la que te quitara la vida- comento el guardia alejándose riéndose y confirmando lo que escuche.

-**Así que la Perra se burla de ti con eso**\- dijo mi parte oscura.

Me quedo observando la sopa y medio sonrió con ironía y recuerdo como sucedió la masacre de la escuela.

**Flash Back – 3 años y 4 meses antes.**

Yo ya había cumplido 21 años en Febrero y me dirigía a la escuela con tranquilidad.

-Otro día otra bronca con Perla- dije a la nada.

Después del encuentro con Perla sobre mi dominio sobre la magia, ella me estuvo siguiendo a todas partes en la escuela durante 3 meses donde con comida hecho por ella y sus pláticas me hicieron enamorarme de ella y al final del tercer mes le pedí que fuera mi novia, pero a partir de ese momento se puso más atenta conmigo y a la vez más celosa con mis amistades femeninas a tal grado de molestarlas o amenazarlas, llego a la escuela y soy embestido por Perla.

-¡Hola amor!- grito ella colgada de mi cuello y feliz.

-Hola mi tesoro marino- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Después nos dimos un beso como cualquier pareja, enseguida entramos a la escuela tomados de la mano y posteriormente al salón.

-¿Qué tenemos entrando, amor?- pregunto Perla sentándose a mi lado.

-4 horas de Matemáticas con Wendy- conteste sabiendo el horario.

Poco después entro la maestra, el tiempo paso con normalidad hasta que de pronto siento un piquete en mi cuello y escucho un clic para después no sentir mi cuerpo para moverme.

-Hora de quedar solos amor- dijo cantarinamente Perla mientras la veo sacar una pistola 9mm de su mochila.

Al sacar la arma empieza a disparar a todos en la cabeza matándolos al instante y yo veo como se efectúa la masacre sin poder hacer algo al respecto para impedirlo.

-Bien, hora de irnos amorcito- dijo Perla caminando hacia mí.

Veo como Ella saca un trapo de su bolsillo y me lo pone en la nariz y al inhalarlo noto que es un fuerte somnífero y caigo dormido lentamente.

**Fin Flash Back – Actualidad**

Y pensar que me enamores de una Psicópata posesiva extranjera.

"Al final si te liberare" pensé e informe a mi lado oscuro.

-**Ya te lo dije esperare… … ¡¿Qué?!**\- dijo mi parte oscura sonando sorprendido.

Sonrió al sorprenderlo.

-**¿Por qué ese cambio Ángel?**\- pregunto mi lado oscuro.

"No tiene caso que te retenga si vamos a morir ¿no crees?" pensé con sinceridad.

No escucho nada de su parte y lo tomo que está analizando mis palabras.

-**¿Por qué?**\- pregunto mi lado con un poco de preocupación.

"La verdad eres lo que puedo considerar un amigo ya que en estos 3 años tú me acompañaste en este infierno y eso me alegra un poco" pienso mientras miro la puerta.

Después empiezo a comer la sopa mientras recuerdo la noticia de mi "amorosa" madre.

**Flash back – 3 años, 3 meses y 25 días antes.**

Despierto en una habitación sin ventana y las paredes y la puerta de acero reforzado.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- pregunte débilmente y desorientado.

De repente se abre la puerta y de ella entra Perla.

-Qué bueno que despertaste amor- dijo ella feliz.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- volví a preguntar pero esta vez a la autora de la masacre.

-Estamos en Argentina angelito- me respondió la asesina.

-¿Por qué estoy… aquí?- pregunte con algo más de fuerza.

-Simple amor, ahora eres de mi propiedad- dijo apoyándose en la pared.

-¿tu… propiedad?- pregunte confundido.

Ella noto mi confusión y sonriendo dijo algo que me destrozaría por días.

-Así es, y todo porque mi suegrita te vendió por medio millón de pesos- con esa respuesta no soporte más y grite lo más fuerte posible y desatando mi magia en peligrosas proporciones.

**Fin flash back – Actualidad**

"No puedo decirte más monstruo o lado oscuro" pensé para que me escuchara y sonrió malévolamente "Necesitas un…" -Nombre-.

Fin Ángel pov.

* * *

Metalic: al fin termine XD

Miku: ja ja ja es verdad pero es porque eres perezoso Metalic-san

Yoru: es verdad y espero que puedas actualizar los demás fic que eres realmente un perezoso ¬¬

Metalic: -.-U

Miku: dejen reviews para animar a Metalic-san y que pueda continuar subiendo capítulos más segidos.


	4. Masacre y llegada a Equestra parte 1

Metalic: Hola todo pony, gracias por esperar por algo de tiempo lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo para traspasar el primer capítulo de mi libreta al Word por lo que perdón por subir tarde este capítulo

Miku: eso es porque no tienes medido tu tiempo

Yoru: jajajaja XD

Metalic: eres un estúpido Yoru ¬¬

Yoru ¬¬#

Miku: bueno si ellos comienzan con eso, quiere decir que tengo que presentar yo el capítulo, en tal caso les digo que My Little Poni no pertenece a Metalic, sino le pertenece a Lauren y a Hasbro, dicho esto comencemos

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Masacre y llegada a Equestria Parte 1**

Se pueden ver a 3 hombres: 2 de ellos van vestidos de traje rojo y zapatos del mismo color y playera blanca, ambos hombres tienen una AK-47 negra sin el seguro puesto; el último hombre es joven rondando los 25 años, pelinegro lacio y largo, piel pálida casi blanca, vestía un viejo jeans azul y una playera de botones blanca, y estaba amarrado de los brazos a tal modo que cualquier movimiento doliera; subiendo unas escaleras hasta una puerta donde al abrirla se ve el exterior de un edificio alto, un par de grúas pequeñas que tenían cadenas en vez de las sogas metálicas, también se ve a 200 hombres vestidos de la misma forma que los 2 hombres armados y en una plataforma una mujer de no más de 25 años vestida de traje azul con falda, zapatillas negras, rubia de ojos azules.

-Tráiganlo ante mi- dijo seriamente la joven mujer.

Ante la orden el par armado junto al joven pelinegro continúan su camino para 15 minutos después subir a la plataforma.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad Ángel, ámame o muere- dijo la rubia.

El joven de nombre Ángel solo pasa de ella y se para en medio de la plataforma.

-Prefiero morir Perla- dijo Ángel con determinación y frialdad.

La mujer de nombre Perla da una señal de manos y los 2 armados le colocan grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos para después desamarrarlo.

-¡ESTA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA SERA LA DESTRUCCION DE ESTE HOMBRE!- grito perla a los hombres que gritaron en respuesta.

Durante los gritos las grúas se encienden levantando a Ángel al cielo hasta tensar las 4 cadenas.

-¡ESTE HOMBRE POR 3 AÑOS RECHAZO MI AMOR Y POR TAL DESCARO SERA EJECUTADO POR MI!- volvió a gritar la rubia para que un hombre le pasara una maleta grande y larga.

Perla toma la maleta y camino a la puerta, al llegar voltea y se arrodilla y abre la maleta teniendo en su interior una sniper L96A1 negra con detalles rojos, saca la letal arma y con ella apunta a la pierna derecha y dispara.

-¡ARG!- grito de dolor Ángel sacándole una sonrisa satisfactoria a Perla.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta humo negro sale por el orificio de la bala.

-Tienes tiempo para retractarte Canseco- dijo Perla en voz alta para que el peligro escuchara.

"Como si fuera a retractarme idiota" pensó Ángel con la cabeza agachada pero mirando con odio a la dueña del sniper.

Perla alza la mira y apunta al lado derecho de la cintura.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Perla con la mira fija y el dedo en el gatillo.

-Púdrete- contesto Ángel solo para recibir otro disparo.

Como la herida anterior, también sale humo negro, dicho humo envuelve las cadenas debilitándolas sin que se dieran cuentan.

-¿Cambiaras de opinión?- pregunto Perla ahora apuntando a uno de los 2 puntos de muerte instantánea, el corazón.

Ángel solo negó con la cabeza.

-Comprendo, di tus últimas palabras Angelito- dijo Perla con malicia.

Ángel mira a Perla a los ojos.

-**Listo para el show amigo** – dijo el oscuro ser y sonrió ampliamente.

"Mis últimas palabras amigo" pensó Ángel toma aire y grita- ¡KILLER MOON!-

Al son del grito la luna llena se torna de un color rojo sangre, las cadenas se rompen y Ángel queda suspendido en el aire y el humo negro rodea su cuerpo hasta formar una esfera negra al tiempo que Perla dispara la sniper, pero para sorpresa de ella y la de los hombres armados fue ver que la bala detenerse a 3 metros de su objetivo por un sello rúnico de estrella con luna menguante en el centro de color azul magenta.

**-Realmente creer poder eliminarme, ¿basura humana?-** se escucho una voz mas ronca pero con toques de seguir siendo la voz de Ángel.

De la gran esfera negra un objeto sale disparado hacia el cielo solo para observar a un joven que aparenta los 22 o 25 años de color azul marino, piel oscura, ojos rojos y rasgados con fondo negro, majestuosas alas negras, vestido solo de un viejo jeans azul; volando enzima del edificio, y la esfera negra desaparece junto al sello rúnico.

-**No podrán conmigo por más armas que tengan**\- dijo el "ángel oscuro" descendiendo a la plataforma de encadenamiento.

Al aterrizar, todas las armas apuntan al "ángel" solo haciendo sonreír al ser alado.

-¿Quién eres y que eres?- pregunto con rudeza Perla apuntando con la sniper en la cabeza.

-**JAJAJA, ¿Qué soy?, soy el último de mi clase, pero ¿Quién soy?...- ** pauso el "ángel" para después en frente del ser alado aparezca el sello rúnico del viento y de dicho sello salen ráfagas de viento cortantes que desmiembran a la mitad de los hombres armados salpicando todo de sangre y continua diciendo-**… soy el asesino lunar**-

* * *

Miku: por fin se ha terminado este capítulo y espero que Metalic-san no vuelva a olvidar algo así y para terminar, los agradecimientos que son para eso

**Music Clue → **gracias por tu review y sobre tus dudas creo que tendrás que esperar ya que el arco del "mundo principal" se realizara después del mini arco "EG"

Miku: aunque opino lo mismo que tu ya que Metalic-san pretende ocultar esa información al menos por uno o dos arcos


	5. Masacre y llegada a Equestria parte 2

Metalic: perdón por la enorme espera, pero se me complico por las cosas que tenía que hacer y con el asunto de que tengo que aprender a conducir XD

Miku: Espero que esta vez puedas medir tu tiempo para pipiar el fic Metalic-san

Metalic: lo se peor con la escuela, el aseo y mi aprendizaje para conducir perdí la noción del tiempo, puedes hacer los honores Miku-chan

Miku: claro, My Little pony: Frienship si Magic y la extensa cantidad de personajes no es de Metalic-san, sino de Hasbro y de la diosa Lauren Faust, solo Ángel y Killer

Metalic: con eso dicho comencemos

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Masacre y llegada a Equestria parte 2**

Perla y sus hombres restantes quedaron atontados y asqueados al presenciar tal masacre por el nombrado asesino lunar.

"No existe nada ni nadie que pueda hacer algo así" pensó la joven líder y francotiradora empezando a asustarse.

-**Esto fue algo suave y rápido a comparación de lo que te hare a ti, Perlita**\- dijo el "asesino lunar" con burla al decir el diminutivo de Perla.

La sutil amenaza hiso que los hombres vivos disparan al ser alado solo para ser detenidos por el mismo sello rúnico que detuvo la bala de la francotiradora.

-**En verdad me dan lastima**\- dijo con burla el asesino.

Aun con el sello rúnico activo comenzó a caminar en dirección a Perla con la mirada carmesí posados en ella, este hecho hace que los valientes incautos traten de proteger a su joven señorita.

** -Incautos carnes de cañón**\- susurro el asesino lunar alzando la mano y enfrente de la mano aparece iluminado un sello rúnico con la estrella de Israel y en el centro la imagen de una pequeña flama rodeada de un anillo de aire, todo de color anaranjado.

Del sello salió una bola una bola de fuego que se dirigió a unos 20 hombres para después la bola de fuego empieza a girar a su alrededor a gran velocidad creando un pequeño tornado flameante.

-¡GGAAA!- gritaron los afectados adentro.

El hechizo continuo por varios minutos donde al fin cesaron los gritos y al desaparecer el tornado solo quedaron pequeños montículos de cenizas, este hecho asusto más a los hombres restantes.

-**Solo fueron idiotas al ponerse delante de mí-** dijo el mago transportándose a la espalda de Perla y poner su mano en la espalda de la chica –**Aequum Scutum Anti-magic**-

Al terminar de decir eso un sello rúnico de un pentagrama con un escudo medieval en el centro se imprimió en la espalda de Perla.

-¿Qué me hiciste maldito monstruo?- pregunto Perla en voz alta, asustada y retrocediendo.

-**Solo use un hechizo para que veas el espectáculo en primera fila**\- contesto con diversión el mago alado.

Después se escucha el recargar de múltiples armas, llamando la atención de ambos y mirar a los hombres restantes apuntando sus armas al mago.

-**Saben que es inútil eso, ¿verdad?**\- comento el mago alado haciendo desaparecer su sello rúnico que lo protegía de las balas.

Al borrarse el sello rúnico, el asesino emprende velozmente el vuelo hasta quedar a un kilómetro de altura del techo esquivando las balas que les disparaban.

-**Esta altura será suficiente para usar ese hechizo-** se dijo a si mismo mirando al edificio.

Mientras observaba el edificio, el mago no noto que la luna era rodeada de una aura de color azul persa grisáceo y después un punto verde bandera en el centro de la carmesí luna.

-**Que inicie el apocalipsis-** al decir esto, el mago empieza a concentrar mana en dos puntos mientras dice- **Sole Praesidium bríndame virtus, cinis meus**\- al terminar de recitar debajo del mago aparece una gran sello rúnico con la estrella de Israel tocando los bordes y en el centro un circulo en espiral rodeado de 8 triángulos y en su muñeca derecha aparece el mismo sello rúnico, el mago levanta el brazo derecho y enzima de él empieza a formarse una enorme esfera de viento comprimido del tamaño del mismo sello debajo del mago asustando de sobremanera a todos los del techo por la forma en que se acercan las nubes.

-¡CORRAN Y EVACUEN TODO EL MALDITO EDIFICIO!- grito asustada Perla ante la inminente destrucción del edificio.

Ante el grito, todos los que seguían de pie y con vida corren a la salida lo más rápido posible.

-**No escaparan idiotas**\- dijo el mago alado subiendo más altura para así arrojar la esfera de viento comprimido al sello rúnico que, al tocar el sello, el viento comprimido se convierte en un pequeño sol y grita -** ¡APOLLO SOLES!** -

Durante el descenso del ahora sol hace que se active el hechizo que tiene Perla en la espalda rodeándola de una aura azul-violeta metálico asustándola.

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!- grito Perla muy asustada al verse rodeada de esa aura.

El sol al tocar el edificio, este empieza a convertirse en ceniza junto con las personas de los pisos superiores y la maquinaria de todo el edificio.

-¡NO!- grito Perla al ver los efectos del hechizo del mago que la protege del sol.

La desintegración e incineración del edificio y su contenido no dura más 12 minutos solo como única testigo y sobreviviente la francotiradora, en el cielo continuando volando está el oscuro mago que no se dio cuenta de que una "soga" mágica se enrolla con total fuerza que sorprende al mago que no reacciona hasta el final.

-** ¿Pero qué? ** \- se dijo un, ahora, colgado mago y nota que la "soga" mágica alrededor de sus alas y posteriormente enrollarse en todo su cuerpo y enojado grita -**¡¿QUE COÑO PASA?!-**

El autor de la masacre es jalado con fuerza hacia el espacio y al mirar el "origen" de la "soga" se asombra de ir directamente a la luna, al pasar al menos 20 minutos se da cuenta que la "soga" sale realmente de un portal que está en la misma luna.

-** ¿A dónde iré a parar?** \- se preguntó el asesino dejándose arrastrar al portal.

Al llegar al portal un flash de luz lo ciega momentáneamente al mago y que al recuperar la vista pudo observar un planeta diferente, pero por alguna razón similar al suyo.

-**No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que va a dolerme lo que se avecina**\- al terminar lo dicho sintió un último tirón a la "soga" y con gran velocidad se acerca al planeta y gritando conjura- **Trasmutationem corporalem ad voluntatem meam; ¡NAM CORPORALIS TRASMUTATIO!, ****¡GOMA!-**

El cuerpo del mago brilla y sin cambios aparentes se acerca rápidamente al suelo del planeta hasta estrellarse.

* * *

Metalic: creo que estoy muy inactivo durante bastante tiempo, pero bueno por mi falta de actividad espero que este capítulo los anime, además de que con sus review me darían fuerzas para poder continuar con este fic que ya llevo por su segundo capítulo de la historia y quinto capítulo oficial del fic, espero que les guste el capítulo, ahora los agradecimientos para los review del capítulo anterior.

**San Bestia **→ Gracias por tu review que la verdad me esfuerzo para que le agrade a mi público, y más que le estoy dando importancia a este fic porque MLP es una gran serie que vale la pena volver a ver desde el principio.

Metalic: con eso estoy dando por concluso este capítulo que la verdad tiene mucho tiempo que lo atrase.


	6. Surgiendo la leyenda

Metalic: hola a todos espero que estén bien y ansiosos por ver la continuación de este fic que su humilde servidor les trae, para empezar en esta ocasión no me acompañan mis dos asistentes ya que están de vacaciones y me toca a mí solo presentar este capítulo, bueno antes de iniciar les mencionare que My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, sino es de Hasbro y de Lauren, con esto dicho comencemos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Surgiendo la leyenda.**

Princesa Luna P.O.V.

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Tirek intento dominar a Equestria, así como el verdadero poder de la amistad. Aun así, durante nuestro encierro me lleve la sorpresa de que Nightmare Moon regreso, o más bien en conciencia al no tener mi poder. Al retornar el poder en mí, me temí que ella quiera volver a apoderarse de mi de nuevo, y me volví a llevar una gran sorpresa al revelarme que su poder era mi poder, solo está dormido y que ella me ayudaría a volver a despertarlo y dominarlo a mi favor. Mi auto-entrenamiento duro 2 años y medio donde los resultados son grandiosos, además de que durante mi entrenamiento nos hicimos amigas, que desde nuestro inicio de amistad hasta ahora es un secreto que me guardo. Pero lo que me preocupa es que estos 5 meses hemos sentido oscuro fortaleciéndose y que durante mis noches investigo con hechizos antiguos para saber su origen y vaya sorpresa nos dimos las dos, no era otro lugar que mi luna.

"Moony ¿crees que suceda algo?" pensé y pregunte a mi amiga.

-**La verdad es difícil predecir eso, pero creo que lo mejor es realizar un hechizo para traer lo que sea que emane esa magia que tiene nuestra luna**\- Contesto en mi mente Moony dándome una idea de que hacer, pero me llevara al menos 1 mes, pero como se dice "al paso darle prisa".

Durante ese tiempo pude sentir la magia que estaba en la luna crecía, a tal grado que mi hermana, Discord y hasta la princesa Twilight la sintieran y me abordaron de preguntas sobre ese fenómeno.

-Hermana, créeme que si lo supiera te lo hubiera dicho- le conteste a mi hermana.

\- ¿y tienes alguna idea de que o quien lo origina? - pregunto Discord interesado.

-Tengo planeado traerlo a Equestria con un hechizo- le conteste con seriedad.

\- ¿planeas traerlo al castillo? -pregunto mi hermana algo preocupada.

-Obviamente no hermana, el hechizo lo hare cerca del bosque Everfree- conteste algo indignada a mi hermana por la pregunta.

\- ¿lo harás usted sola princesa? – pregunto la pequeña Twilight preocupada.

-Bueno… si- conteste segura.

-No creo que sea buena idea, pero confió en ti, querida hermana- dijo Celestia con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Si no te importa, quisiera acompañarte Luna- comento Discord.

Ese comentario sí que nos sorprendió a Moony y a mí.

-**Sería bueno que nos acompañara Selene- **escuche decir en mi mente a Moony.

"¿Segura amiga?" pensé y pregunté curiosa.

-**Claro, pero será más por seguridad que otra cosa- **contesto Moony.

Al final acepte a que Discord nos acompañara y los dos emprendemos el vuelo hacia el bosque Everfree.

-Sera mejor ir al castillo del Everfree- sugerí a Discord.

-Como sea más conveniente lunita- respondió Discord.

Al llegar al castillo aterrizamos y yo me concentre en reunir el poder mágico necesario para poder traer a lo que sea que genere esa magia.

\- ¿Listo, Discord? – le pregunto a mi acompañante mirándolo.

-Claro lunita- contesto Discord mirando al cielo.

Confundida y curiosa levanta también la mirada para ver que mi hermosa luna se tornaba roja, sorprendiéndonos a Discord, Moony y a mí.

\- **¿Pero qué rayos le sucede a nuestra luna, Selene? **\- pregunto en mi mente Moony preocupada por el suceso.

"No tengo idea, pero será mejor iniciar este hechizo" pensé muy seria.

Al terminar la conversación con mi amiga concentré mi magia e hice brillar mi cuerno de color azul persa grisáceo para segundos después lanzar un rayo verde bandera con la forma de una soga hacia la luna, paso por lo menos 20 minutos y fue cuando sentí que se tensó la soga mágica.

-Lo tengo, procederé a traerlo, prepárate Discord- dije todavía concentrada y tiré con todas mis fuerzas.

Al tirar de la cuerda mágica me doy cuenta que era algo pesado, tal vez del peso de un semental de la guardia real o del propio Discord.

-Siento la magia cerca, tira de nuevo Luna- Dijo Discord con seriedad.

Yo también pude sentir la magia cerca y con un poco de más fuerza di un último tirón, después subí la mirada al cielo azul para ver un pequeño punto rojo, característico de algo entrando al planeta, y se dirige directo a nuestra posición rápidamente.

-¡CUIDADO!- grite al verla velocidad del objeto y saltamos fuera de la trayectoria del impacto.

Al saltar el objeto se estrelló causando un pequeño temblor, un cráter y un montículo de rocas en el centro del cráter, Discord y yo nos acercamos a la orilla del cráter, pero lo siguiente que paso no me lo espere.

-**¡DRACO VIRTUTEM!**\- grito una voz grabe y ronca desde el cráter.

Al terminar el grito el montón de rocas empezó a temblar para poco después, de un sonoro golpe, salir volando a todos lados y haciendo humo viendo una extraña figura, de repente de un salto aparece del otro lado del cráter pudiendo contemplarlo de espaldas, es un ser bípedo con algo extraño cubriendo su parte inferior, de piel oscura, melena azul oscuro y muy larga casi a medio cuerpo y algo abultado por debajo de la melena, que empezó a moverse solo para revelar que en realidad eran alas negras que las extendía.

\- **¿Qué cosa es eso, Selene? **\- pregunto Moony en mi mente.

"No lo sé amiga, no lo sé" conteste mirando al ser bípedo.

-Imposible- susurro Discord pero alcance a escucharlo.

La criatura Bípeda retrae sus alas y comienza a caminar rumbo al bosque Everfree.

-¡ESPERA!- grite con la voz real de Canterlot para detenerlo.

Mi grito fue ignorado por el ser bípedo que siguió caminado hacia el bosque.

\- ¡DETENTE HUMANO! - grito Discord.

El grito tuvo 2 efectos: el primero fue sorprenderme; y el segundo fue que el ser bípedo detuvo su avance para volver a extender sus alas y mirarnos de reojo y lo que nos impactó los 3 fue ver su ojo izquierdo de reojo, y era rojo sangre como el de Sombra, rasgada como el de Moony y la esclerótica negra como el de Tirek.

Fin Princesa Luna P.O.V.

* * *

Metalic: sí que fue un gran camino para poder traer este capítulo que espero les guste, ahora los agradecimientos a los review anteriores:

Between the Eye 42→ es grato que te allá gustado es humilde fic que estoy haciendo, y sobre tu pregunta sobre el idioma de los hechizos, me basare en dos idiomas el latín y el japonés y sobre el dueño de la soga mágica, creo que este capítulo te lo dice XD

San Bestia→ No creo que me esté a ese nivel mi fic, pero muchas gracias por el comentario

Metalic: bueno ahora si me despido no sin antes decirles que espero sus opiniones en la caja de review de abajo y de recomendarles el fic que esta haciendo el usuario Between que espero y les guste este es el link ( s/11658552/1/Spike-y-Fluttershy-la-relaci%C3%B3n-m%C3%A1s-inesperada-de-la-historia), sayonara


	7. Breve encuentro y ¿magia solida?

Metalic: Y volvemos a iniciar XD.

Yoru: Que iniciar, si vas a continuar con tu fic´s.

Miku: Dejen de pelear por favor, ya están grandes.

Metalic y Yoru: Vale.

Miku *suspiro* Comencemos de una vez, MLP no le pertenece a Metalic-san, sino de Hasbro y de Lauren.

Yoru: Solo los Oc´s Angel y Killer son propiedad de Metalic.

Metalic: Dicho esto comencemos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Breve encuentro y ¿magia solida?**

En el frio anochecer en Equestria cerca del Bosque Everfree 2 seres miraban a un tercer ser; el primer ser es una Equina con cuerno y alas de pelaje azul nocturno, melena azul marino y moviéndose con el soplar del viento, un ser compuesto de muchas partes de animales, ambos seres miraban a un ser humano con alas de piel oscura, cabellos azul marino, ojos rojos rasgados con la esclerótica negra, que vestía un jeans de mezclilla que los miraba de reojo.

-** ¿Cómo sabes de mi especie?** – pregunto el humano con una voz gruesa y oscura.

Al terminar la pregunta el humano se volteo quedando de frente a los otros 2.

-**Responde**\- volvió a decir el humano alado retrayendo sus alas.

El humano espero respuesta, pero al no escuchar dicha respuesta empieza a caminar hacia ellos.

-No creo que sea conveniente mi estimado humano- dijo el ser de múltiples animales para después tronar, o chasquear, sus dedos de león.

Al son del Chasquido el humano fue rodeado en una burbuja.

-**Valla, se nota tu dominio en la magia**\- comento el humano tocando la burbuja.

-Gracias, no por nada soy Discord, el dios del caos- se presentó el ser multi-animal.

-**Lástima que solo estas en el segundo nivel**\- comento el humano con algo de nostalgia.

Esto sorprendió a Discord y a su acompañante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con segundo nivel? -pregunto con curiosidad a equina.

-**Hablo de los 3 niveles de control de magia y con esto puedo decir que solo estas en el segundo nivel de dicho control-** contesto el humano mirando a Discord y a la equina con seriedad.

-Y según tú, ¿Cuáles son los tres niveles del control de magia? - pregunto Discord alzando la ceja izquierda.

-**El primer nivel es la magia interna, mientras el segundo nivel es la magia externa-** contesto el humano.

Ambos escuchantes asientes, pero lo siguiente que dijo los molesto.

-**El tercer nivel de la magia es la magia solida-** termino la explicación el humano.

\- ¡NO EXISTE DICHA MAGIA! - grito con una gran voz la equina con enojo.

El grito solo logro hacer reír al humano a carcajadas oscuras, pero no malvadas, que hiso retrocedes a Discord y sorprendió a la equina y su inquilina.

-**Ja ja ja… Tal vez no exista para tu tipo de magia, pero para la magia que yo manejo es un hecho y puedo explotar esta burbuja que me apresa**\- expreso con una sonrisa algo arrogante a la equina.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al par de seres del otro lado del cráter.

\- ¿Si es así, porque no lo pruebas humano? - desafío Discord con enojo por lo arrogante del tono de vos del "prisionero".

Al escuchar el desafío de Discord, el bípedo alado solo empezó a girar en su mismo eje por poco más de un minuto, y después empieza a girar en direcciones aleatorias generando un pequeño zumbido durante la rotación, siendo escuchado por los presentes y poniendo en alerta a la inquilina de la equina.

\- **Kage Ogama**\- se escucha la voz del humano para momentos después verse cortes aleatorios alrededor de la burbuja hasta reventarla.

Discord y la equina se quedan en shock al presenciar algo fuera de toda lógica física o caotica, para después escuchar el metal clavarse en tierra y vieron una hoja de guadaña negra con el filo planeado, con una base de color negro que sujeta el humano que lo tiene sujeto con fuerza con las alas extendidas.

\- Eso fue algo imposible- dijo Discord mirando sin creer lo sucedido.

Su acompañante solo asiente, mientras su inquilina igual de shockeada le da la razón al Dios del caos, el humano alado con algo de fuerza desentierra la guadaña para posarla en su hombro como si nada contrayendo sus alas.

\- **¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? **– pregunto el humano mirando los con algo de burla traviesa.

Los dos shockeados seres notan rápidamente la ausencia de algo muy notable e importante.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes tu sombra? – pregunto la equina azulada curiosa por esa rara ausencia.

\- **Eso se debe al hecho de que mi sombre la tengo en mi mano**\- dijo el humano manejando la guadaña sin ningún problema.

\- No te entiendo- dijo la equina ladeando la cabeza.

\- **Veras, mi tipo de magia, en el tercer nivel, tiene la capacidad de "convertir" cualquier cosa liquida, gaseosa o intangible en sólida, por ejemplo, yo solidifique mi sombra en un arma, en este caso, la guadaña que ven**\- explico el humano alado poniendo la base de su guadaña en el suelo.

El humano suelta la guadaña y esta lentamente se convierte de vuelta en sombra y regresa a su posición original, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¿Creo que empezamos con el casco equivocado?, ¿no? – pregunto la equina con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-jajaja es verdad presentémonos de nuevo, soy Discord, un draconequs y el dios del caos y la desarmonía- se volvió a presentar Discord.

-Soy la princesa de la Noche, Luna Royal, Alicornio y Co-gobernante de Equestria- se presentó la equina cortésmente.

El humano da un paso para desaparecer y aparecer enfrente del draconequs y la princesa, sorprendiéndolos por la demostración de magia.

-** Soy el lado oscuro de este cuerpo, soy un mago y un humano, o amigo, mi nombre y el de mi amigo es Killer Moon y Angel Canseco Torres respectivamente**\- se presentó Killer haciendo una reverencia hacia Luna.

* * *

Metalic: y con esto termino por fin el capítulo de este humilde fic XD

Yoru: ¿y que piensas hacer con nuestros mundos Metalic?

Metalic: la paciencia es una virtud Yoru, toma de ejemplo a Miku, ella es paciente además de que le di un adelanto de su mundo y está muy emocionada

Yoru: y ¿cuándo le diste el adelanto?

Metalic: por telepatía XD

Yoru: ⌐⌐

Miku: *suspiro* mientras esos dos discuten vamos con los review

**Demon Fable 42** → amigo por mi puedes ponerte el nombre más largo de la página y serás tú mismo, sobre la longitud de los capitulo por el momento los capítulos los tendré así de este tamaño ya que si los alargo me llevaría más tiempo el subir los capitulo y no quiero tardarme en subirlos, y sobre tu pregunto Miku y Yoru son mis asistentes en este fic, además de ser los protagonistas de sus propios fic, por ejemplo: Miku es la protagonista del fic "El Regreso de Miku Hinamori"; mientas que Yoru es el protagonista del fic "Conociendo tu supuesto yo"; ambos fic inspirados del anime y manga "Shugo Chara"

Metalic: Valla es la respuesta a un review más larga que haya hecho en algún fic XD

Yoru y Miku: *niegan con una pequeña sonrisa*

Metalic: buen con esto doy por concluido el capítulo y espero sus review para saber sus opiniones su mi fic y saber si puedo mejorar, o darme ideas para un futuro capítulo, ya sea como capitulo canon de mi fic, o un capítulo especial.

Metalic, Yoru y Miku: SAYONARA MINA


End file.
